Hybrid
by Seig Wolf
Summary: Kinda an HP and Alex Rider Xover. Something happend to Harry when is uncle sold him to a corrupt M16 scientist. Follow Harry's life as a Hogwarts student and a spy. Tis better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… Duh.

**Prologue type thing**

"Boy! What the hell did you do." Vernon Dursley screamed at his five-year-old nephew. Harry Potter turned his horrified eyes from the broken dish to his Uncles face.

"I didn't mean to, Dudley he tripped me."

A loud smack rang through number four Private Drive as Mr. Dursley backhanded the boy.

"Don't you ever blame my son for your freakishness. Never you mind though, you'll be out of my hair by the end of the week." He said with a malicious smile on his face. " I've found a way to finally get rid of you and make some money out of the deal."

The beefy man picked up the defenseless boy and roughly threw him into the cupboard under the stairs. Harry fell into a troubled sleep trying to figure out what his uncle had meant.

-------------One year latter---------

"Are you sure this new weapon will be worth the amount of money spent in development."

A short bald man dressed in a white lab coat was the one who gave the answer. "Of coarse, sir. It took us a while to figure out that the only way for the serum to stay in effect was for it to be injected into a child so that it could grow with the test subject.

The man who had asked the question stopped in his tracks. "A child, you say." His eyebrow was twitching with hate and remembrance. This man, Edward Ryan, had been abused as a child and the mere thought of them using one as a test subject had sent him overboard. "Where did you get this 'test subject'?"

"He's a six year old by the name Harry Potter, I believe. We bought him off his uncle, a Vernon Dursley, sometime last year."

"Take me to the boy." Edward said with venom in his voice towards these idiot people.

The bald man's eyes widened at the hate in his voice and quickly followed his orders.

They came to a room with loads of machines in it all surrounding a young boy with messy black hair who seemed to be sleeping on an operating table. This was no ordinary boy though, at closer inspection you could see that he had a pair of silverish-grey wolf ears pocking out of the messy black locks as well as sharp claw like nails on each of his fingers. Through the boy's slightly open mouth a set of fangs could be seen in place of his canines.

Turning to the man in the lab coat Edward asked, "How many people know about this new development?"

"You mean the fact that he survived and the transformation was a success?" at Edwards nod he continued. "Just you and I."

Edward smiled "Just what I wanted to hear."

He pulled a gun from his belt and shot the man through the head before going over to the small boy and shaking him awake.

As Harry opened his eyes he immediately went into action lunging away from the man and putting his claws up poised to attack.

Edward while sprised at the action was more shocked at the color of the boy's eyes. They where a dazzling green. The same color as his daughters had been.

"Lily." He whispered to himself letting a small tear fall down his cheek as he stared at the boy. He had never known what became of his two daughters. He had had to leave them while the girls where sill in school. The only thing he had found out was the Lily had died a few years ago.

Pushing all memories and thoughts to the back of his mind he cautiously kneeled down so he was eye level with the boy. "Harry, my name is Edward Ryan. I've come to take you away from here." He slowly raised his hand and held it out to the small child.

"Please, don't." Harry said in a shaking voice.

Edward quickly withdrew his hand. Shocked at Harry's reaction. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." At the boy's hesitant nod he reached forward and picked him up. Harry's body tensed at the contact but gradually calmed down enough to stop shaking.

Alight grin could be seen on the boy's face as he thought to himself 'Maybe it's really over, I feel like I can trust him.' Harry had learned to always trust his instincts and so allowed his exhausted body to fall into sleep.

Edward looked at the boy in his arms and smiled as he quietly left the building and drove home. The time ahead would be difficult but they would manage. For he had already come to love this strange boy like a son.

**So what do ya think? This is my first attempt at writing anything outside of English class. Please review but don't expect a new chapter for a while, My writing is kinda bad so…**


End file.
